1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tubing and implement organizers. More specifically, it relates to tubing and implement organizers for use in a medical facility. Even more specifically, it relates to a tubing and implement organizer for use in a hospital; one that removably straps to the side rail of a hospital bed and has both a holder and a flat base, which are, additionally, demountably engaged with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hospital environment, as medical equipment proliferates, and especially in Intensive Care Units, there exists a need to aid the caregivers in organizing the implements necessary to maintain and/or perform procedures on the patient. There have been a number of patents issued that address the problem, especially patents directed towards the maintenance of various types of tubes in a fixed relationship to the patient.
The first patent in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,920 issued to Charles Arthur Lahay on Oct. 10, 1972. This discloses a device for organizing objects that consists of a block of semi-rigid foam with cylindrical channels passing through it. There are beveled slots connecting the channels to the top surface of the block to allow objects to be inserted and withdrawn from the channels. On the bottom, there is pressure sensitive tape to adhere the device to a location and the entire unit is packed in a strippable, sterile enclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,710 issued to Edwin L. Adair on Nov. 29, 1983 discloses a combined surgical instrument and tube holding device. The device comprises a pad and a tube holding strip. The pad is attached to a fabric layer having a removable cover, a nesting surface, and an attachment strip; the last two being engageable by hook and loop type fasteners.
Another patent that concerns tubing holders in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,735 issued to Joseph R. Wilder et al. on Aug. 19, 1986. This device consists of a flexible strip with upstanding wings and slotted keyholes to engage the tubing. It is disclosed that pressure sensitive tape is to be attached to the body of the patient and then that the device is fixed in place with an engaging hook and loop type fastener.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,441 issued to Kunjlata M. Bhatt on Jan. 3, 1989 discloses a medication administration system wherein a tray is supported by a first box that has sliding clamps to secure it to a table. The tray has supporting syringes mounted thereon. A second box, held adjacent to the first box by U-shaped clips, can hold supplementary equipment.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,399 issued to Young K. Chu on Apr. 7, 1992 discloses a clinical tube holder. A suction tube holder includes a bore attached to a mounting block. The bottom of the mounting block has a fastening material that can be stuck to a structural support surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.